Alpha and Omega A Godzilla Rise: Season 2
by Godzilla Survivor
Summary: After the past Monster invades Jasper was destroyed the West, East, North and the South all moved to Sawtooth. Our Hero Humphrey the Last Godzilla Warrior is still trying forget the bad past he had. A Couple days have past and the pack was living in peace but then a Coal Colored Wolf came to Sawtooth What does he want and who is he? Click to find out also check out season 1 as well
1. The Wolf

**Finally It's here Season 2! and sorry I wasn't updating for while I was super, super busy with school and I had to help my friend with seting up his computer computer also I was going update Jaunary 4th (My Birthday as a special but I lost track of time** **and didn't do it** ) **Okay... I think I bored guys with life story XD now... for the real story** (hope this make it up) :)

(before I start tell me If this story need more lemons or stuff put in the reviews)

Chapter 1 The Mystery Wolf

(Timeskip 5 days)

Humphrey was the first to wake up cause of the rising sun was shining though "his" den.

Humphrey finally move in to his own Den which he like, Humphrey's den was surrounded by trees he also got some private time from it, He mostly sleeps all day.

Humphrey got up and stricted his muscles and went outside to face the moring sun.

"Shit, Thats Bright" Humphrey repiled hold his paw over his face.

Sudden his stomach started to growl, and Humphrey hold his stomach and looked around saw a rabbit nearby eating some grass.

Instrinct took over and Humphrey creep toward the rabbit tall he step on a twig which the rabbit looked at him and ran.

"No you don't" Humphrey then chase after his prey.

The chase was quite long dodging boulders and tree but Humphrey finally caught up with the rabbit and Humphrey grab the rabbit with his jaws on the neck and broke it

Humphrey brought his kill to his den but in his den was Winston waiting for him.

"Hey Winston" Humphrey greeted

" Hey Humphrey, looks like you been busy how you like the new den so far" Winston asked.

"It's pretty good, better than the one back at Jasper" Humphrey replied back.

"So what you here for" Humphrey asked taking a bite out the rabbit.

"It's about mating season coming up" Winston said and at that Humphrey almost choked on a priece of meat.

"What!" Humphrey said swallowing the thr priece of meat.

"Well mating season is coming so... I want to talk to you" Winston said in a serious voice.

Humphrey gulped "What about it" he replied nervously.

"Well...ahem my daughters Holo, Lilly and Kate really like you well... love exactly" He explained but got cut off by Humphrey.

"I thought Alphas and Omega can't mate with each other, It's pack law." Humphrey Explained

"Me and Tony conclued and Omega have equally rights like a alphas so now they can" Winston said.

"... I-Is Eve alright with this are you guys sure I'm the right one for them" Humphrey said unsure.

"Humphrey, You save this pack three times and protect and save my daughters so I think you are" Winston smiled at him.

"I do care for them... but"

"You have my blessing" Winston smiled again and exited his den.

"It's not like I have much of a choice now do I" Humphrey said and walk to his sleeping spot.

Couple minutes past and Humphrey heard a knocked outiside.

Humphrey got up lazily and went outside to Marcel and Paddy.

"Hey Guys" He greeted them.

"Bojeur Humphrey" Marcel Greeted.

"How are you guys doing" Humphrey smiled at them

"Well... We are going south for the Winter soon so we telling goodbye for now." Paddy said.

"Wha... why" Humphrey surprise they leaving.

"Humphrey We just going for goose golf tourament, We come back "Paddy said.

"Oh... hope you win good luck guys" Humphrey said giving them paw and wing shake and they flew away.

"We be back and we will win, Boujour Humphrey" Marcel said back to him.

(Good Luck Guys)

Humphrey got the hint to leave his den and went to feeding grounds weirdly females was looking at him as he walked past giving Humphrey a uneasy feeling,

until he ran into some of the females.

"Heyyy Humphrey what are you doing" A she wolf said

"Nothing" Humphrey said still uneasy.

"You don't remember me, do you now" She said with a grumpy look

"You save me from Zillas remember, My name is Serena"

"I did?" Humphrey said confused.

"Yeah you did, I think you need a reward for that" Another Female Wolf Said winking at the Humphrey.

"Oh you don't have to" Humphrey said. "But... Something happpen that can't explained" Humphrey replied looking down at the ground with a serious look

(Flashback)

Humphrey tackle Kate down and raise his paw and made three bleeding claws mark on her left cheek and almost kill Serena with the big wave

(End of Flashblack)

Humphrey then got frustrated but Serena put her paw on his shoulder making look back at her and smile.

"Thanks" He thanked her

"No Problem, Humphrey" Sena said amd smiled back.

But A big roaring howl broke though the sky. Warning that trouble was coming.

"You Girls go to your dens" Humphrey tolled the She-wolfs and they nodded and ran the nearest den and Humphrey ran to the howl.

Humphrey finally got to the howl and saw two wolves.

One was a Male Black-Coal colored fur Wolf with a white underbelly and the other one was a Female, The Female was Crimson Red fur with also a white underbelly.

"What do you want" Humphrey said furiously at them.

Humphrey then saw a scout wolf on the floor unconicous which made even more mad.

The Coal Colored Wolf looked at him and gave large grin "Long time no see Brother" the wolf chuckled.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hey Guys Long time no see lol**

 **Sorry I haven't posting a while I been super busy like I said in my intro.**

 **I will try to post this daily and I**

 **am still writing my other story Pokemon Lover Chapter 5 I Think Idk I need to look where I'm at so yeah am going get up pretty soon and maybe If this story gets a lot reviews and Favorites Maybe I will add Chapter 2 Hope you it too bye!!!**


	2. Omegas to the Resure

**Hey Guys got into grove so now Here is chapter 2 Of a Godzilla Rise S2 Hope you enjoy.**

_

"Brother?" Humphrey said confused.

"You Don't remember Humphrey its me Wither" The Coal color wolf said.

Humphrey looked and then looked at the wolf that was on the ground.

"What happen to him" Humphrey said going to the wolf.

"He got Attacked" Wither said making Humphrey look at him.

"By Who!" Humphrey growled.

"A Scout Zilla" Wither answered him.

"There more coming soon" Wither said in a serious tone.

"Wha- Scout Zilla" Humphrey said still confused.

"I tell you when we go back to your pack, do you a know a healer den" Wither asked picking uo the unconious wolf.

"Yeah, Followed me" Humphrey ran and Wither and the Mia followed.

The three ran to the pack and when got there everyone was eating.

(They don't know what about to happen) Wither though while looking at wolves

They made it to the healer's den and Eve and Crystal was there. Eve look up and saw Humphrey and the scout wolf and the Wither who carry the him.

"What happen?" Eve said.

"He got amushed by a Scout Zilla" Wither told her putting the injuried wolf down on the smooth flat rock.

"Mia!" Wither said to the female wolf.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Are they coming" He asked.

"Yep coming in hard" she answered.

"Who" Humphery said with confused.

Before Wither can asking him a loud roar in the forest and screams coming from the feeding grounds.

"Shit" Wither said. "Humphrey, ready for a fight" Wither said and look back at him.

Humphrey nodded.

"Come on, let's go" Wither ran out den and to the feeding grounds with Humphrey close.

"Humphrey" A voice called. Humphrey looked back to Cystal with worry look on her face.

"Crystal, I be fine its just some Zillas" Humphrey said in a soft voice putting a hand on her shoulder and smile. She smile back but it was neverous one.

"Okay..." She said Finally.

Humphrey smiled again turn back and ran out the den to the feeding grounds.

At the Feeding Grounds.

The Zillas was coming from the forest about amost hundreds of them. The Wolves heard the roar and went to the den but some were still out there.

One Zilla charged at the wolves and tackled the wolf. The wolf tried to get the zilla off but the zilla was too strong and he was closing in and the zilla open its mouth almost around the wolf neck but nothing happen, the wolf looked up and zilla died on the ground by him and a grey wolf stood over him standing hold his hand out.

"Hope you don't man being help from a omega" The wolf said. the wolf sudden reconize him.

"Wait, you the one that beat me up last time in the forest back at your pack to save that she-wolf" The brown wolf said.

"Yep, long time see" Humphrey said jokely.

"We got to get out of there Omega or else, We are goners" The Brown wolf said and sudden about 15 Zillas surrounds the two wolves.

Humphrey gnarled at them and his spikes came out his back and glowed a blue light and Humphrey hold his breath and charge a beam and let it out and hit a all of the Zillas in one beam and exploded killing the zillas.

The Brown Wolf was speakless the scene he just witness "Come we got to go with the others" Humphrey said to him breaking his tense and following Humphrey.

When they were running middle of the valley. Until 4 Zilla blocking there way.

"Hey dude, when I say duck you duck under" Humphrey commanded looking at him.

"What, are you serious, they kill us" The brown wolf said refusing the idea.

"Why, Chicken" Humphrey tensed.

"Shut up... fine"

"Ok" Humphrey smiled.

"Like I said when I say duck..."

"Yeah, Yeah I get the jez"

Both of them start running toward the Zillas with hungry looks and drooling mouths.

"NOW!!!" Humphrey Yelled and both wolves slide under the zillas avoiding the zillas try to turn around but a tree log fell on the the zillas.

In the log was Salty, Shakley and Mooch.

Mooch was doing the work crushing zilla with his weight and the log.

"Need a Ride" Shakley asked with a big grin on his face.

"Nice Timing Guys" Humphrey added and give them a weird handshake.

"Ah Guys, Hate to break the your little handshake but we got company" The Brown wolf warned and turn around in front of them was over Twenty-five Zillas looking at them.

"I handle this, Guys get him out of here and find the others and get to healers den... okay" Humphrey said taking a step forward to the zillas.

(That Omega sure has guts, to bad that he won't have it anymore) the brown wolf thought in his head and got in the log and Mooch give the log a big push and the log slide down another hill.

 **Short I know This one was a little late and some of you guys wanted to know whats going happen next.**

 **And I will write more after this and then my other story It been a while since I last updated that story.**

 **So yeah hope you enjoy this little chapter**

 **See ya**


	3. Humphrey and Wither Vs Orga

**Hey Guys Again I'm back with another Chapter of Godzilla Rise S2 This is going be the last update but I'm coming back to this, cause I'm going be updating Pokemon Lover a lot hope you be excited and sorry for not updating Pokemon Lover for while. K I talk long enough now so am Shut up and let you awsome people read bye...hope you enjoy...bye... hope you favorite or follow... I shut up now** **XD.**

The Omega and wolf got into log and about side down the hill and brown wolf look up the down and Humphrey glaring at the Zillas.

"Will that Omega, will he die" He asked the omegas

"...who Humphrey, I don't know" Mooch answered unsure.

"Oh Come on It takes a lot to take Humphrey down nowsaday" Shakely added with a fake smile being unsure aswell.

[Back with Humphrey]

Humphrey took a deep breath and took a fighting stance and the whole group of the Zillas charge at Humphrey.

With ease Humphrey doged two Zillas and punch one Zilla in the stomach throwing the Zilla into another zilla and Humphrey grab one of zillas tail and threw him high in the sky.

"Have A nice fly" Humphrey yelled jokely.

But Zilla caught him off guard and grab him and tackle him to ground, Humphrey tried to get up but can't now all Zilla was now on him biting and, lashing Humphrey with their claws.

Humphrey yelling in pain of being eating alive but something in him triggered.

{Need some help} A Voice said in Humphrey mind.

"G-Gore Magala"

{ha ha ha yep let me handle this, ok friend} Gore Magala said in a confident voice.

"You not my F-friend"

A Zilla tried bite Humphrey in the neck but a black aura surrounded humphrey and humphrey's fur and eyes turn black and he turn into Frenzy Humphrey, Frenzy Humphrey grabs a Zillas' neck and twisted the zillas' neck and broke it, The sound of bones break made Frenzy Humphrey smile.

Frenzy Humphrey made a shockwave to get on the zillas off of him and all the zilla were in the sky.

Frenzy Humphrey teleport to a group of zillas and Frenzy Humphrey use his claws to cut the Zillas into tiny preices and blood and body part rain from the sky and Frenzy Humphrey teleport again to another group of zillas and charge up a frenzy beam and releashing it towards them turning them in to dust.

Frenzy Humphrey gaved a evil grin and look around {That should do it hahaha}

And Humphrey then turn back to normal and Humphrey was exhausted, Humphrey was about to collpase but Glowing Figue appear and caught him.

"Its you, you that girl"

{You can't quit now you have friends to save still}

"But almost I'm out of energy" Humphrey said.

{This might help you} the figue said and grab Humphrey and kiss him catching him offguard, The kiss last for a couple seconds, Glowing Figue stop the kiss and smile at him.

Humphrey then started glowing and all his injuries were healed and his stength was back... for now.

Humphrey looked at her "What was that" He asked. but figue started to disappear.

{Bye Humphrey, remember never quit you can do it}

The Figue disappear leaving Humphrey alone, Humphrey look at his hand and then it into fist and smile.

"Hope my friends are okay" Humphrey asked himself

[Somewhere in the Woods]

"Kate, Kate Wake up" Winston whisper to his daughter shaking her.

"W-where are we" Kate asked.

(Well Well look who woke up) A Voice said.

Kate insteatly reconized the voice.

"H-Hutch" Kate was looking at a Red Monster with a evil smile.

"It been a long time KATE!!" Hutch said turning into his wolf form.

"What happen to you Hutch"

"You made me this, all of us" Hutch growled.

"All of us ?" Kate said unsure then saw a huge bug flew down with two wolves, a black-fur male and red-fur female.

{A Hutch we caught the Godzilla Warrior's brother and his girlfriend, how are the others}

"Cando" Kate said surpised

"Cando, Hutch why are you doing this and why does it involves Humphery" Winston growled at them getting in front of Kate.

{Hehehe hahahaha You don't know it doesn't involve Humphrey or you" Hutch said.

"grrrrrrr" "If touch her you be a red smudge on the voice" Another voice growled.

Kate, and Winston looked and saw Eve and Crystal along with Lilly, Holo, Angel and Zila right by them. Crystal was hiding behind Eve.

(Hahaha ohhhh Eve you always a joker) Hutch said.

Eve got even angrier and charge at Hutch but dodge her easiler and punched her, the punch sent her into a tree knocking eve unconicous.

"Eve" Winston Yelled.

"Mom" said both Holo, Lilly and Kate.

Winston, Kate, and her sister went to her side.

"I-I al- alright" Eve said weakly.

{I told you now hurt anyone} Orga Yelled at Hutch catching him offguard.

"Oh Garth.."

{I told you, I'm not Garth anymore.}

"Oh I forgot Orga sir" Hutch smiled nevously.

{Until we get everyone gets here we killing all of them}

"Son" A Voice said behind Orga, he look behind him and saw Tony standing with a sad, mad and confused look.

Orga wasn't having it anymore, he snap about crush Tony but a flying log smashes into Orga knocking off balance, "Omegas to the rescure " The Omgeas yelled.

"Mooch, Salty, Shakley, Good timing" Kate said. "Let's get others and get out of here" The Wolf told them. Kate Nodded and help eve on to her feet and they ran to the log.

{Get them} Orga yelled and Cando turn into Megaurius form and chase after but was stop a blur.

Standing behind Megaurius was Humphrey. Humphrey snap his paw and one of Megaurius' Claw drop to the floor, Megauris squealed in pain.

"Humphrey" The Group said.

{You pay for that you omega} Megaurius said charging at him.

Humphrey close his eyes and jus stood there.

"Humphrey, What are doing" Kate screamed at him.

"He's waiting for the right time" Wither told her.

"Who are you" Kate said to him.

"Well I'm Humphrey's Brother, names Wither" Wither smiled at the group.

"WHAT!!!" The Group said instead Mia and Angel.

{You going be die when I get done with} Baragon Said catching of the group.

"I hole him off" Wither turn back to the others.

"How?" Winston Asked. Wither then anwser the question when spikes came out Wither's back, the spikes plates were like Humphrey's but bigger.

"Now get out of here, me and ugly are going to have some fun here" Wither looked back to the Red Monster.

"Be Careful Honey" Mia Said to him.

"Don't worry Sexy, I will" Wither said smiled at her and walk to the monster while the others got on the log and slide down the hill.

Wither cracked his neck and knuckles. "Okay do this ugly" Wither said getting warming up.

{arrrgh, ...So you a Godzilla Warrior too} Baragon asked.

"Bingo, You are right." Wither said.

{Now this will be intersing} Baragon said then burrow in the ground.

"Oh you doing that trick now, I have some tricks too" Wither said pulling out a device and he threw it, the device sparked and explode into sonic waves.

"3...2..."

The ground monster came to suface holding his ears {arrggh! What did you do to me} Baragon asked still in a lot of pain.

"Sonic Bombs my little invention, it works bring underground monster to the surface, hehehe" Wither smirked.

{Fine, I guest I have do this old fashion way then} Baragon said to himself getting in fighting stance so Wither too.

Both of charge at each other with great speed.

[Back With Humphrey]

Humphrey and Megaurius was still with Orga watching them.

Humphrey dodging all Megauris attacks the was getting little tried.

{You will pay for removing my claw and I going kill you right here right now.}

"Well What are doing way up there come and get me" Humphery yelled at the bug monster.

{hehe, Gladly} Megaurius said he flying at him with great speed.

'Wait for it' 'Wait for it' Humphrey then charging a atomic breath attack with the megaurius still flying closing and closing to him.

"NOW" Humphrey yelled and releash his atomic breath, Megaurius was almost 'bout to get him but Humphrey fire his attack at point range at him turning megaurius into a smoked bug defeating him.

"Aah, you still got it Humphrey" Humphrey said to himself.

{Good, Good Job Godzilla Warrior} Orga said behind him.

{You sure do put a good show I got to said that, but I might to end it here now}

"hehehe, You I give up that easy, I have friends to go home to" Humphrey said

{Tell me one thing Godzilla Warrior why do you protect these wolves, there not even you own kind why do you betrayed us the same as your father once did} Orga asked with a serious tone

"What are you talking about" Humphrey said unsure on what he just say.

{Forget it we got a fight to finished}

"Fine Let's GO!!!" Humphrey jumped at the orge like monster but Orga use his huge hand swap him out the air

{You too easy let me put you out mispearing} Charging a Shoulder Canon.

{Sweet dreams Godzilla Warrior}

Humphrey tried to get up but a big rock was on him.

'Is this the end I'm sorry Guys' (Flashbacks of him meeting Kate, Lilly and Holo, Angel, Crystal, Mooch Shakley and Salty, Winston and Eve)

But the glow stop, standing infront of him was Wither. The beam fire at him and Wither smile and redircted the beam out humphrey's direction.

"Come on get up Brother togther we can defeat him" Wither said to him getting the rock off of him.

"Thanks, But..." Humphrey said but and saw his spike pointing of his back.

"Y-You a Godzilla Warrior" Humphrey said

"Yep, Now get off your lazy ass and Let's kick some butt" Wither said putting his fist for a fistbump

Humphrey got up and accpeted the fistbump.

{let's get this over with} Orga said and charged at the wolves.

"Jump" Wither yelled, humphrey and Wither jumped out of orga path.

Wither jump and landed on Orga's head

and Humphrey ran and give Orga a dropkick knocking Orga of his feet, But Orga quickly got up and roar in the sky

{Now you made me really mad} Orga said looking at them and he charging up his shoulder and blast it at them, Wither got infront Humphrey and wither deployed a shield.

"Humphrey go on his side now" Wither commanded, Humphrey nodded and blast of the shoulder beam and ran up the right side of Orga and Humphrey charged his atomic breath and blasted at Orga making him shield with arms and stopping the his beam, and both Wither ans Humphrey jumped up and blast his breath at Orga too. ( **Double Atomic Breath** )

Both Humphrey and Wither atomic breath coilded making one atomic beam.

Orga was loosing ground, he try power though the beam but it was too powerful.

Wither and Humphrey stopped and wither spoke up "Let's turn up the heat up a notch" Wither said and smiled at Humphrey and he smiled back.

But instead charging and beam out mouths, Humphrey and Wither pull both of there paws back and light appear in there hands ( **Double Super Atomic Beam** )

"Fire" Wither yelled blast the two beams and like the other one the two beam colidded into one beam at Orga.

Orga's body couldn't last long and Orga was no more then pile dust finally defeating Orga

The Wolves floated back to the ground.

"Yeah we did it--" Humphrey said just as passed out on the ground.

"HUMPHERY" Wither yelled out.

 **To be Contuined.**

 **Woah Humphrey and Wither worked togther and beat Orga Cool, Anyway hey guys I'm back from my long break and now going update more this time I hope**

 **And the next Pokemon Lover is still in progress so watch for that too.**

 **Welp! I see you guys later bye Guys have a good Spring break and Easter too.**


	4. The Invasion Part 1 (A Lost of a Wolf)

**IM BACK!!! for sure this and hope guys are having a good summer I did but sadly it almost over but that's okay I going try update more often I hope this time I don't have too many main classes like last time but so you guys know this is going be a sad chapter so I going stop talking or typing for this case seeya at the end. :)**

"HUMPHREY" Wither yelled.

A sharp crystal was headed toward to Humphrey.

"We did it-" Humphrey said before getting stabbed by the crystal.

"NO HUMPHREY" Wither running to Humphrey.

"Ahhh!" Humphrey yelled in pain and him down and look down and saw a purple crystal penetrating from his chest, he coughs up some blood. "Humphrey-" Humphrey looked at the direction and saw Wither running to him before falling down of the forest.

"Humphrey, HUMPHREY HEY! stay with me, buddy"

"W-wither" Humphrey said weakly.

"You be okay I will take you to back to your pack and see heal you" Wither said with his voice cracking with a tear in his eye.

The Crystal disappeared.

{Thats was a nice shot if I say myself haha} A Voice said.

Wither recognized too well.

"S-Space Godzilla"

{So you do know me} Space Godzilla Smiled

"You kill Humphrey!" Wither Yelled.

{Yes sadly he was getting of my plans he was beginning to annoy me}

"You will pay" Wither ran at Space Godzilla and try to punch him deflected by a forcefield.

{Silly and stupid, you know that's not how to treat a commander that way.}

Wither still hitting the forcefield with rage but nothing was working but the ground was shaking, Wither stopped looked around and then out no way a beam strike him, making him flew in the air hitting the ground hard. He looked up and saw Battra along King Ghidorah in the sky and then a Megalon burst out the ground and both smirk at Wither.

{You outnumber, surrender now} Space Godzilla said and crossed his arms.

Wither has to think of something, he looked at Humphrey body.

(I need to get him out of here)

Wither strand and started running to Humphrey body.

King Ghidorah's three head charged up and blow a Gravity beam at Wither, Wither dodges the first backflip avoiding the second and deflected the third.

He was close to Humphrey but was hit by a black and white wolf knocking Wither back to the ground

"Steal!!! "

The Wolf then change into a Gigan, Wither was in a sticky situation Wither looked at the Cyborg Monster.

"I not backing down," Wither said running towards Gigan, Gigan did the same and try swipe Wither with scythes but Wither dodges the attack and counters with a hard punch in the face and knocking him to the ground Wither jump on the monster and finally reaching to Humphrey's body and lift his body and put on his back making Humphrey's blood to stan in his fur a little.

(It's alright Humphrey I'm going get you out of here).

Then Wither ran in the forest to lost the monsters.

{do not just sit there get the fucking wolf. } Space Godzilla yelled at other monsters making them chase after Wither.

Wither running away from the monster jumping over a fallen log and dodge rock in front of his way with Megalon and Battra and King Ghidorah behind him

{Now Let's try me new powers haha} Megalon said to himself.

Megalon then lift his drills and they started to grow and Megalon's drill hit the ground making the ground shake.

{That should corner him hehe} Megalon said while lifting his drills hands off the ground and dass to where Wither ran off.

(Back with the other)

The group finally made it back to the pack with Eve on Winston's back.

"WE NEED A HEALER" Winston yelled the other wolves looked wondering what happens to Eve.

Winston, Kate, Holo, and Lilly went into the healer's den.

"What happens to her" the healer wolf.

"She got attacked by a monster" Winston answered back.

The Healer wolf looked at her and check to see if she had any broken bones.

"The good thing is she got no broken bones so she should be alright but she going be sore when she wakes up.

Everyone in the den was in relief but that brings one thing to everyone where is Humphery and Wither.

(Back with Wither)

Humphrey spikes erupt from his back and Wither notice this and stop running.

"I think we lost them, heh what his spikes are glowing blue, he's alive I need to get to the pack," Wither said to himself until the ground started to shake and ground spikes erupted from the ground. Wither and grab Humphrey and avoid the ground spikes but another set of spikes erupt behind him and cut his foot on the spike.

"AHHH" Wither yelled in pain.

{Hehe, So we finally caught up with you Godzilla Warrior} Megalon said with Gigan behind him sharpen his scythes smiling evilly.

{This is the end for you surrender now.} Gigan Said still smiling evilly.

 **Oh No, it looks like Wither is in an messing situation here how is he going get out of it and is Humphrey really dead find out the next chapter of A Godzilla Rise.**

 **Hey, Guys, it has been it a long time I updated any of my stories so sorry about that with my job and with school around the corner it was really hard getting time to update these stories very sorry about that also I'm can of cheating using an app on my phone call Grammarly I think it's called... yeah I'm writing with it, it kind of fix some of my errors while writing this XD but I got to work today hope u guys are having a good life and see you in the next story and or chapter lol.**


	5. The Invasion Part 2 Wither's True Power

"Heh, you think I surrender easier," Wither said grinning and getting up "Ow! I guess I you got me" Wither said holding his foot.

Gigan and Meglon charged at up there beams at Wither.

Wither smiled and create a big shock and spikes erupted from his back started growling red "Like I said I don't surrender easy" Wither got up and charged at the monsters and One Punch Megalon in the stomach and Megalon spit green blood up and fall down on the ground Gigan looked at Wither with fear "I never show my full power but when I have to I don't hold back" Wither said holding his fist with a blue aura surrounding it.

 **(Atomic Nuclear Super Punch) A strong punch that almost anything can't survive from it.**

Gigan stood there staring at Wither with Wither slowly walking towards him popping his knuckles and then his neck.

"Also you know why they call me Wither," Wither asked Gigan.

Gigan shakes his head. "let me show you then" Wither smiled and dash towards Gigan, Gigan didn't have time to react and felt Wither's paw touch him and Gigan's body started to turn black.

Gigan look where Wither touch him and his body was opening up and started to decompose?

{What did you do to me} Gigan asked

Before he said that half his body was melting away and Gigan fall to the ground and like a rotten fruit his body exploded.

"Wither Effect" Wither said.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Hey, Guys sorry for a very short chapter but I wanted to show Wither can do and a big chapter is coming shortly also I writing a chapter for The War Against Kaijus and Wolves probably get it done maybe tonight or tomorrow.**


End file.
